


Not Together

by temptresslove



Series: Ficlet Dump [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I cant make it longer even if I tried, M/M, Nobody believes that Harry and Tom are in a relationship, Thats too weird to even think about, dumb fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Nobody believed that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were together.





	Not Together

Nobody believed that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were together.

Like, together _together._

In a romantic, _loving_ way together.

Nobody believed it. It was just too… weird. And out of this world.

They didn’t even talk. Like Ron and Hermione did. Like Neville and Luna did. _Those_ were couples that were always talking. But Riddle and Potter? You’d be lucky to see them in the same room. The only time they ever really talked was when they needed to. As Tom was Head Boy and Potter was a Gryffindor prefect. They were work buddies at most.

Also, they were too… too much of an opposite to be in a relationship. Harry was bubbly and cheerful and so so _innocent_. He was friends with absolutely everyone and everyone adored him. Harry Potter was cute and harmless and can be seen mostly trying to chunk down sweets every class.

Tom, on the other hand… Tom was another thing altogether. Tom was rather serious, smart, accomplished in a very proud way. He preferred dark magic. He kept only a close knit few around him. All of them purebloods and all of them carrying very prestigious family names. And it was no secret that he could talk to snakes. He really was the apex of Slytherin—ambitious and dark.

Tom would probably swallow Harry whole if given the chance.

And third of all, and perhaps the most important _solid_ argument to be made was that Tom and Harry were never _ever_ seen in a public display of affection. That was just it. They have never engaged in PDA.

It was stupid to even think about it. It was preposterous to even suggest it. At this point, it was just disrespectful really to even talk about it. It was… it could never… what would it even look like if they…

Merlin.

So as you can see… there was absolutely, no way in _hell_ that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were together.

They just weren’t.

And whoever started the rumor probably should count their days because even if Harry was going to find it amusing… Tom wouldn’t. The Slytherin was very unforgiving. And everyone knew that.

Except Lavender Brown claimed that he heard it from Tom Riddle’s very own lips. And who would believe that something like “Harry and I are in a relationship. Yes, _Potter_. Yes. A _relationship_. Yes. _That_ kind of relationship.” would ever come out of the Head Boy’s mouth?

Well, anyway, ever since the whole of Hogwarts have tried to dismiss the rumor altogether but they have also, if they were being honest with themselves, observing the two with hawk-like eyes ever since the rumor broke out.

There wasn’t one person not looking at the both of them and trying to find any sort of interaction between the two. Were they secretly looking at each other? Having eye contact when they thought no one was looking? Maybe they touched hands when they passed by each other?

And why, exactly would they keep something like this a secret?

What would they lose? The respect of their houses? 

Probably. 

Speculation ran through everyone’s heads at Hogwarts at the possibility of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin coupling.

Has it ever even happened before? Can two mortal enemy houses really be in a relationship?

Of course not. 

There was too much hatred between the two houses. It didn’t help that Harry came from a long line of Gryffindors and Tom was pretty much Salazar Slytherin’s direct and only living heir.

But one day, Harry and Tom were seen together.

Mostly because Harry accidentally walked into the taller boy while the Gryffindor was chatting quite merrily with his friends. Rumor has it that Tom helped gather Harry’s books _and_ get this: their hands touched.

For two seconds.

If that wasn’t enough to once again make everyone go crazy with speculation, another incident was.

Apparently, during a prefect meeting, the two sat together.

And their arms brushed quite often.

But that was that.

Three months passed and nobody ever saw anything again.

Everyone’s almost forgotten about it.

Until Ron, bless his heart, loudly said, “You know, Harry, everyone’s wondering,” there was an immediate hush in Gryffindor table. “Are you dating Tom Riddle?”

There was a sudden silence in the whole hall as Harry choked on his drink.

“What?” Harry’s ears turn red.

“I-uh,” Ginny elbows Ron in the ribs. “Are you dating Tom Riddle?” Ron almost shouts.

The four great houses of Hogwrarts looked back and forth at Harry and Tom, who was looking at the scene with what appeared to be disinterest.

“I-I-“ Harry eyes shoot up to where Tom was sitting, eyes widening and then lowering again all the while blushing a deeper shade of red. He fists his hands on his robes.

Suddenly, Tom stands from where he was seated from across the Slytherin table.

Everyone watches as he walks towards, you guessed it _,_ at the Gryffindor table and stops at where Harry is seated.

You can almost hear everyone holding their breath.

Until Tom puts his hands on Harry’s robe, pulls him up effortlessly, and gives him, a rather, R-rated kiss that made everyone gasp in response.

“Does that answer your question?” Tom asks Ron coolly. Harry beside him is looking at Tom with his mouth wide open. “What?” Tom asks him.

“I-I-“ Harry stutters.

“It’s about bloody time they found out. I’m tired of hiding it.” Tom says as he starts slowly making his way back to the Slytherin table like he did not just render the whole school speechless with this whole charade.

Tom turns as if he forgot something. “See you later, babe.” He says casually to Harry.

Harry nods slightly, still very red at the cheeks. Bellatrix squirms from the Slytherin table.

“Okay,” Harry squeaks. But Tom is still looking at him expectantly, like was waiting for something, a small frown in his face. Harry's eyes widen as he swallows in understanding. "Babe." He adds. Tom nods with a smirk on his lips and walks away.

It was _definitely_ Lavender Brown who fainted at her seat.

Now, who would have thought?

Tom Riddle and Harry Potter were actually really together.

Like, together _together_.

Like in a romantic, _loving_ way together.

**Author's Note:**

> You get the feeling that my fics have been very incompetent and incoherent lately? Yeah, me too.
> 
> The multi-chaptered fic I was talking about is currently in development and will probably be finished in six months (or more if I get frustrated). So see you then? HAHAHAHA! It's going to be so trope-y and trashy! 
> 
> Also, I accidentally deleted by first tumblr. So I made a new one [link here.](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
